Infection of cells by human immunodeficiency virus type I (HIV-1) is mediated by the viral envelope (Env) glycoproteins gp120 and gp41, which are expressed as a noncovalent, oligomeric complex on the surface of virus and virally infected cells. Entry of the virus into target cells proceeds through a cascade of events at the cell surface that include (1) binding of the viral surface glycoprotein gp120 to a cell surface receptor, (2) Env binding to fusion coreceptors, and (3) multiple conformational changes in gp41.
The first high-affinity interaction between the virion and the cell surface is the binding of gp120 to cell surface CD4, which is the primary receptor for HIV-1 (Dalgleish et al.; 1984; Klatzmann et al., 1984; Maddon et al., 1986; McDougal et al., 1986). This binding induces conformational changes in gp120, which enable it to interact with one of several chemokine receptors (Berger, 1997; Bieniasz et al., 1998; Dragic et al., 1997; Littman, 1998). The CC-chemokine receptor 5 (CCR5) is the major co-receptor for macrophage-tropic (R5) strains, and plays a crucial role in the transmission of HIV-1 (Berger, 1997; Bieniasz et al., 1998; Dragic et al., 1997; Littman, 1998). T cell line-tropic (X4) viruses use CXCR4 to enter target cells, and usually, but not always, emerge late in disease progression or as a consequence of virus propagation in tissue culture. Some primary HIV-1 isolates are dual-tropic (R5X4) since they can use both co-receptors, though not always with the same efficiency (Connor et al., 1997; Simmons et al., 1996). Binding of gp120 to a chemokine receptor in turn triggers conformational changes in the viral transmembrane glycoprotein gp41, which mediates fusion of the viral and cellular membranes.
Each stage of this multi-step process can be blocked with inhibitors of the appropriate viral or cellular protein, and the inhibitors of gp120, gp41, CD4 and coreceptor are collectively known as entry inhibitors. Entry inhibitors represent at least 4 distinct classes of agents based on their molecular targets and determinants of viral resistance (Olson and Maddon, 2003). Table 1 lists HIV-1 entry inhibitors known to be in clinical development or approved for clinical use.
PRO 542 is a tetravalent, third-generation CD4-IgG2 fusion protein comprising the DID2 domains of CD4 genetically fused to the heavy and light chain constant regions of human IgG2 (Allaway et al., 1995; Zhu et al., 2001). This agent binds the HIV-1 envelope glycoprotein gp120 with nanomolar affinity and may inhibit virus attachment both by receptor blockade and by detaching gp120 from the virion surface, thereby irreversibly inactivating the virus.
TABLE 1HIV-1 entry inhibitorsCompoundMolecular ClassTargetStage of EntryDeveloperPRO542CD4-Ig Fusion Proteingp120AttachmentProgenicsBMS-488043Small Moleculegp120AttachmentBristol-Myers SquibbTNX-355Humanized antibodyCD4Post-AttachmentGenentech (Tanox)PRO 140Humanized antibodyCCR5CoreceptorProgenicsCCR5mAb004Human antibodyCCR5CoreceptorHuman GenomeSciencesSCH-DSmall MoleculeCCR5CoreceptorSchering-Plough(vicriviroc)UK-427,857Small MoleculeCCR5CoreceptorPfizer(maraviroc)GW873140Small MoleculeCCR5CoreceptorGlaxoSmithKlineTAK-652Small MoleculeCCR5CoreceptorTakedaAMD070Small MoleculeCXCR4CoreceptorAnorMedT-20Peptidegp41gp41 FusionTrimeris/Roche(enfuvirtide)BMS-488043 is an optimized analog of BMS-378806 (see PCT International Publication Nos. WO 01/62255 A1 and WO 03/082289 A1), which has been variously reported to block gpl20 attachment to CD4 (Lin et al., 2002; 2003) and post-attachment events (Si et al., 2004).TNX-355 is a humanized IgG4 version of the anti-CD4 monoclonal antibody (mAb) 5A8, which blocks fusion events that occur post-attachment of gpl20 to CD4 (Burkly et al., 1992; Moore et al., 1992).PRO 140, a humanized anti-CCR5 mAb, and the small-molecule CCR5 antagonists, SCH-D (also now designated SCH 417670 or vicriviroc), UK-427,857 (also designated maraviroc) and GW873140, are discussed below.CCR5mAb004 is a fully human mAb, generated using the Abgenix XenoMouse ® technology, that specifically recognizes and binds to CCR5 (Roschke et al., 2004). CCR5mAb004 has been reported to inhibit CCR5-dependent entry of HIV-1 viruses into human cells, and recently entered Phase 1 clinical trials (HGS Press Release, 2005).
The first small-molecule anti-CCR5 antagonist identified as capable of inhibiting HIV-1 infection was TAK-779 (Baba et al., 1999). However, TAK-779 exhibited poor oral bioavailability (Baba et al., 2005) and local injection site irritation (Iizawa et al., 2003), and has been replaced in clinical development by a TAK-779 derivative, TAK-652 (Baba et al., 2005). TAK-652 is an orally bioavailable CCR5 antagonist with potent anti-HIV-1 activity in the nanomolar range in vitro and promising pharmacological profiles in vivo (Baba et al., 2005).
AMD070 is a second-generation CXCR4 inhibitor; the first-generation CXCR4 inhibitor AMD3100 did not demonstrate a favorable safety window for HIV-1 therapy (Schols et al., 2002).
Finally, T-20 was approved for salvage therapy of HIV-1 infection following favorable antiviral and safety profiles in each of two pivotal Phase 3 studies (Lalezari et al., 2003; Lazzarin et al., 2003).
CCR5 as a Target for Anti-HIV-1 Therapy
As first demonstrated in 1986, HIV-1 binds to target cells via the CD4 receptor but requires additional host cell factors to mediate entry (Maddon et al., 1986). Over the next decade, a number of candidate coreceptors were proposed, but none reproducibly mediated viral entry when coexpressed with CD4 in otherwise nonpermissive cells. However, in 1996, certain chemokine receptors, mainly CCR5 and CXCR4, were shown to serve as requisite fusion coreceptors for HIV-1.
Cocchi et al. (1995) provided the first link between HIV-1 and chemokines, which are small (˜8 kDa) homologous soluble proteins. Chemokines mediate the recruitment and activation of immune cells. They are classified as CC-, CXC-, CX3C- and XC-chemokines based on the number and sequential relationship of the first two of four conserved cysteine residues; most are either CC- or CXC-chemokines. The CC-chemokines RANTES, MIP-1α and MIP-1β, were shown to block replication of primary macrophage-tropic strains of HIV-1 (Cocchi et al., 1995). Using expression cloning techniques, Feng et al. (1996) discovered that the chemokine receptor fusin (later renamed CXCR4) was a fusion coreceptor for strains of HIV-1 adapted to growth on T cell lines. Shortly thereafter, several groups reported the cloning of CCR5, a CC chemokine receptor with specificity for RANTES, MIP-1α and MIP-1β (Combadiere et al., 1996; Raport et al., 1996; Samson et al., 1997), and others then demonstrated that CCR5 was the main entry cofactor used by primary macrophage-tropic HIV-L isolates (Alkhatib et al., 1996; Choe et al., 1996; Deng et al., 1996; Doranz et al., 1996; Dragic et al., 1996). The patterns of CCR5 and CXCR4 expression helped solve long-standing riddles concerning the tropism of different strains of HIV-1. Macrophage-tropic, T-cell-line-tropic and dual-tropic viruses could be more descriptively classified as being R5, X4 and R5X4 viruses based on their abilities to utilize CCR5, CXCR4 or both receptors, respectively, for entry.
A variety of other chemokine receptors can function as HIV-1 coreceptors when over-expressed in vitro. The list includes CCR8, Apj, V28, US28, CCR2b, CCR3, gpr1, Bonzo (STRL33, TYMSTR), and BOB (gpr15). Clearly, proteins belonging to the chemokine receptor family have biochemical properties that promote HIV-1 membrane fusion. However, most of the above-mentioned coreceptors are not very efficient, are not normally coexpressed with CD4, and function only with certain strains of HIV-1, HIV-2 or SIV. The in vive relevance of these alternative coreceptors has not been established.
Several factors make CCR5 an attractive target for new antiretroviral therapies. CCR5 plays a central role in HIV-1 transmission and pathogenesis, and naturally-occurring mutations in CCR5 confer protection from HIV-1 infection and disease progression. The most notable CCR5 polymorphism involves a 32 bp deletion in the coding region of CCR5 (A32) (Liu et al., 1996). The A32 allele encodes a nonfunctional receptor that fails to reach the cell surface. Individuals who possess one normal and one mutant CCR5 gene express lower levels of CCR5, and their T cells are less susceptible to R5 virus infection in vitro (Liu et al., 1996; Wu et al., 1997). A32 heterozygotes experience a milder course of disease characterized by reduced viral burdens and delayed progression to AIDS (Huang et al., 1996; Michael et al., 1997). These results support the concept that reducing CCR5 availability can lower viral replication and slow disease progression.
Individuals with two mutant CCR5 genes comprise a significant fraction of people of northern European descent; the demography is suggestive of a prior pandemic of a CCR5-using pathogen. Such individuals represent human CCR5 “knockouts” in that they do not express a functional CCR5 protein. Except in rare instances (Balotta et al., 1997; Biti et al., 1997; O'Brien et al., 1997), these individuals are resistant to HIV-1 infection (Huang et al., 1996; Liu et al., 1996; Michael et al., 1997; Samson et al., 1997), and their T cells cannot be infected with R5 viruses in vitro (Liu et al., 1996). These findings underscore the central role of CCR5 in HIV-1 transmission. In fact, it is now known that R5 viruses mediate transmission in nearly all cases and mediate progression to AIDS in most cases.
Importantly, individuals who lack CCR5 enjoy normal health and display no obvious immunologic or other defects. This may reflect the redundancy of chemokine signaling pathways and the rather limited pattern of expression of CCR5. CCR5 expression is largely confined to activated T cells and macrophages, which represent the primary targets for HIV-1 infection in vivo, although low-level CCR5 expression has been reported on other tissues, such as smooth muscle (Schecter et al., 2000).
CCR5 knockout mice have been generated and provide further insight into the effects of abrogating CCR5 function. CCR5 knockout mice develop normally and are ostensibly healthy, although minor alterations in immune responses can be observed upon challenge with particular pathogens (Huffnagle et al., 1999; Schuh et al., 2002; Tran et al., 2000; Zhou et al., 1998). In contrast, the CXCR4 knockout is a lethal phenotype in mice (Lapidot et al., 2001), and has not been observed in humans.
Taken together, these genetic analyses strongly support a new therapeutic approach based on CCR5 as a drug target. The error-prone nature of reverse transcriptase generates immense genetic diversity that fosters the development of drug-resistant isolates, and HIV-1's ability to utilize multiple fusion coreceptors provides one path to resistance. Drug-resistant viruses have been isolated for all marketed antiretrovirals, which nevertheless provide important therapeutic benefit when used in appropriate combinations. Thus, despite the potential emergence of drug-resistant viruses, CCR5-targeting agents may serve as a new treatment paradigm for HIV-1 infection.
Although the apparent non-essential nature of CCR5 suggests that CCR5 antagonists may be well tolerated in vivo, further studies are required to determine that long-term effects of abrogating CCR5 function in individuals whose immune systems developed in its presence. Such potentially deleterious effects may be mitigated by use of agents that bind to CCR5 and inhibit binding of HIV-1 thereto, but do not impair normal CCR5 function. One agent demonstrated to have such properties is the humanized anti-CCR5 mAb, PRO 140, which effectively blocks HIV-1 replication at concentrations that do not inhibit the physiologic activity of CCR5 (Olson et al., 1999). PRO 140 was identified using a fluorescence resonance energy transfer (RET) assay screen for anti-HIV activity. It is potently antiviral, having an IC90 of about 4 μg/ml (Olson et al., 1999; Trkola et al., 2001) and protects diverse primary target cell types (Ketas et al., 2003; Olson and Maddon, 2003). Repeated administration of PRO 140 led to prolonged control of HIV-1 replication without viral escape in the hu-PBL SCID mouse model, and PRO 140 is currently in Phase 1 human clinical trials.
Subsequent to the identification of the small-molecule CCR5 antagonist, TAK-779 (Baba et al., 1999), several other small-molecule CCR5 antagonists have been identified. Four of these (SCH-C, SCH-D, UK-427,857, GW873140) have completed similarly designed Phase 1 studies in HIV-infected individuals (Reynes et al., 2002; Schurmann et al., 2004; Dorr et al., 2003; Lalezari et al., 2004). Each of these agents mediated dose-dependent ˜1 log10 mean reductions in HIV-1 RNA levels during the treatment period of 10-14 days. As expected, viral loads rebounded to baseline levels following cessation of therapy. The most common drug-related side-effects were neurologic (headache, dizziness) and gastrointestinal (nausea, diarrhea, flatulence), and these were not dose limiting. With the exception of SCH-C (Reyes et al., 2001), none of the above-identified agents induced clinically significant changes in QTc intervals.
A double-blind, placebo-controlled, single oral dose study has also been conducted to evaluate the safety, tolerability, and pharmacokinetics of TAK-652, the successor compound to TAK-779, in healthy male volunteers (Baba et al., 2005). The single administration of TAK-652 solution was reportedly safe and well tolerated (Baba et al., 2005).
Overall, these studies provide preliminary validation of CCR5 as a target for HIV-1 therapy. While the small-molecule CCR5 antagonists represent patentably distinct chemical series with differing pharmacokinetic and metabolic properties, the compounds share many properties in their inhibition of CCR5 function, binding site on CCR5, resistance profiles, and dosing regimen. These similarities may conceivably limit the number of genuine treatment options afforded by small-molecule CCR5 antagonists. Moreover, it remains to be determined whether there are untoward consequences of chronic blockade of CCR5 function, and the utility of small-molecule CCR5 antagonists for HIV-1 therapy remains to be established by demonstration of appropriate safety and efficacy in Phase 3 clinical studies.
Monoclonal Antibody Therapeutics
In recent years, mAb products have provided new standards of care in diverse disease settings.
Currently, 18 mAbs are approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for indications including cancer, autoimmune disease, transplant rejection and viral infection. Notably, 14 mAbs have been approved since 2000. In many instances, mAbs provide safety, efficacy and ease-of-use profiles that are unrivalled by small-molecule compounds. Examples include Synagis (MedImmune, Inc., Gaithersburg, Md.), a humanized mAb to respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), and Rituxan (Genentech, San Francisco, Calif.), an anti-CD20 mAb that provides the standard of care for non-Hodgkin's lymphoma.
The humanized anti-CCR5 mAb, PRO 140, is structurally, functionally and mechanistically distinct from the small-molecule CCR5 antagonists and therefore represents a unique CCR5 inhibitor class. PRO 140 is a humanized version of the murine mAb, PA14, which was generated against CD4+CCR5+ cells (Olson et al., 1999). PRO 140 binds to CCR5 expressed on the surface of a cell, and potently inhibits HIV-1 entry and replication at concentrations that do not affect CCR5 chemokine receptor activity in vitro and in the hu-PBL-SCID mouse model of HIV-1 infection (Olson et al., 1999; Trkola et al., 2001). The latter finding provides in vivo proof-of-concept for PRO 140 anti-HIV-L therapy, and PRO 140 is currently undergoing Phase 1a clinical studies.
Important differences between PRO 140 and small-molecule CCR5 antagonists are summarized in Table 2. It is evident from Table 2 that, whereas small-molecule CCR5 antagonists in development share many properties, PRO 140 is clearly distinct from these small-molecule inhibitors. The differences between the two CCR5 inhibitor classes reveal that PRO 140 may offer a fundamentally distinct, and in many ways complementary, product profile from that of small-molecule CCR5 antagonists. Indeed, PRO 140 represents a novel therapeutic approach to treating HIV-1 infection and could play an important role in HIV-1 therapy irrespective of whether small-molecule CCR5 antagonists are ultimately clinically approved.
Synergistic Inhibition of HIV-1 Infection by Different Classes of Inhibitors
Synergistic inhibition of HIV-1 entry has previously been demonstrated using certain anti-Env antibodies in combination with other anti-Env antibodies (Thali et al., 1992; Tilley et al., 1992; Laal et al., 1994; Vijh-Warrier et al., 1996; Li et al., 1997; Li et al., 1998), anti-CD4 antibodies (Burkly et al., 1995), or CD4-based proteins (Allaway et al., 1993). Similarly, synergies have been observed using anti-CCR5 antibodies in combination with other anti-CCR5 antibodies, CC-chemokines, or CD4-based proteins (Olson et al., 1999). Prior studies described in PCT International Publication No. WO 00/35409, published Jun. 22, 2000, examined combinations of HIV-1 attachment inhibitors and CCR5 coreceptor inhibitors. Prior studies described in PCT International Publication No. WO 01/55439, published Aug. 2, 2001, examined combinations of inhibitors of gp41 fusion intermediates and HIV-1 attachment. Prior studies described in PCT International Publication No. WO 02/22077, published Mar. 21, 2002, examined combinations of fusion inhibitors and CCR5 coreceptor inhibitors, as well as the triple combination of fusion inhibitors, CCR5 coreceptor inhibitors and HIV-1 attachment inhibitors. However, no prior study has examined the combination of different classes of CCR5 coreceptor inhibitors, such as anti-CCR5 mAbs and non-antibody CCR5 antagonists.
TABLE 2Comparison of PRO 140 and small-molecule CCR5 antagonistsSmall MoleculesPRO 140Identification ScreenChemokine BindingHIV-1 EntryBlock Natural Activity of CCR5YesNoPotential for ImmuneYesNoSuppression/DysregulationTolerabilityCardiac, NeurologicalNo ToxicityToxicities for someBinding site on CCR5Common HydrophobicExtracellular Epitope thatPocket defined byspans Multiple HydrophilicTransmembrane Regions ofDomainsCCR5Viral Cross-ResistanceSignificantLimitedDevelopment of Resistance In Vitro6 to 19 weeksNone at 40 weeksDrug-Drug InteractionsSignificantUnlikelyFood InteractionsSignificantUnlikelyDosingOnce or Twice DailyBiweekly to Monthly